Kingdom Hearts Academy for the Oddly Gifted
by NinjaChan97
Summary: In modern-day society if you're different; you get shunned. Sora and Roxas are no exception. Separated at birth, abused all their life's, and longing for their other half. Does this world hold anything for them or are they just freaks like they've been told? Abuse, Yaoi, Violence, and Swearing. Akuroku and Soku.
1. Troubled Souls

**Warning: This is yaoi. Which means a story about either two boy's in love, or doing very naughty things are ahead. Viewer desecration advised. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or McDonald's for that matter. Thank you. All rights to respected owners.**

**Author Note: Hello there lovely readers, yes, I should be in bed right now instead of writing fanficton. But I JUST can't help it! I've been in a very creative mood lately. So, here's my newest creation.**

**Summary: In modern-day society if you are different, then you get shunned. Twins Sora and Roxas are no exception. Separated a birth, longing for their other half, and abused all their lifes. Does the world hold anything for them? Are they just freaks like they are told? KHAOG is a place where all the 'oddballs' go. A place where they allowed to live in peace, without being picked on or pushed down, a place for them to make friends, and meet people just like them. What will KHAOG do for the twins?**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts Academy For The Oddly Gifted was a very...different school.

Some didn't understand, some thought it was odd, some had no idea what to think, and some dreamed of the day they were sent an application.

"Kingdom Hearts Academy for the Gifted, hm."

"Um, mom, it say's Kingdom Hearts Academy for the Oddly Gifted. You're leaving the 'Oddly' part out."

"'Oddly gifted'? No, dear. Do you see there? It say's 'Gifted' there is no 'Oddly'. I swear you just get weirder and dumber each day."

Roxas felt the all to familiar heart sinking feeling, from his mother's harsh words. He tried so hard to not let the things his mother said get to him. Or at the least block them out. But it was pretty hard to do seeing as she acted like this all the time, and said horrible things to Roxas everyday of his life.

Roxas hated it. All he wanted was to get out. To escape. He new that this wasn't all his life was good for, being bullied by his mother, no, he knew there was something out there in the big world. That his life had purpose. He was going to get away. One day...

"Are you listening to me you little faggot?"

"W-what?"

"You better start paying attention before I lock you in your room without dinner again, understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Roxas _hated_ that damn room with a passion. Almost as much as he hated this women who Satan had decided to give him as a mother. She didn't deserve that name. Not at all. Mothers, at least form Roxas' understanding, were suppose to be sweet, kind, and loving. Which was the complete opposite of the witch that stood before him.

Roxas' mother stood over the counter in the kitchen that belonged to their small flat. While Roxas sat in one of the stools across from her. Roxas watched as the wretched woman looked over the letter from KHAOG.

"So did you tell them to send you this, huh? Are you trying to leave me? Are you, bitch?"

"N-No I-I-I-"

"Spit it out before I send you upstairs!"

"I-I-I didn't do a-anything! H-Honest! I swear!"

"Lying will get you nowhere, either."

"B-But I'm not lying!"

"You're a horrible liar."

"But I'm not-"

"Enough! Get your fucking ass upstairs, I've had it with you!"

Roxas kicked and screamed loudly as he was dragged by the woman upstairs.

"Be quiet!"

Roxas screamed as a hard fist met his stomach, and tears began to pour out of the crystal blue eyes. He was shoved roughly into the dark room that felt like hell, as the woman quickly shut the door, and locked the six padlocks she had installed.

"N-No! P-P-Please! I hate this room! P-Please!"

"Shut up, asshole! Little worthless piece of shit liars like you, deserve this! And you know it!"

"B-But I wasn't lying! P-Please!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Roxas slowly slide down the back of his door, knowing that there was no hope now that he heard footsteps retreating. He closed his eyes as tears pooled out of the deep ocean like orbs, streaming down the face of a tortured soul. He cried heavier as the lights began to flickered tauntingly, until the darkness finally engulfed the room, leaving not even a speck of light. His mother had shut off the power to his room, leaving the rest of the house illuminated.

Roxas looked up, hoping for even the smallest ray of moonlight, but was disappointed. Remembering that _she_ had boarded up the window, his only light source, a couple of days ago. Out of sheer hatred for him, knowing that he loved that window so much. It was all he had. The view, even though not the best, comforted him. But that was gone now. He doubted he'd ever actually get it back at this rate.

Roxas got up, and slowly felt his way around the room until he reached his closet. He reached up top, in the far back, for his secret stash of candles and matches.

But...felt nothing.

"N-No"

Roxas felt around frantically, but nothing ever met his speedy hands.

"NO! Dammit! Damn her! H-How could she? Why!?"

Roxas began to cry again as he backed up until the back of his knees hit his bed, in which he fell. Salty water continued to pour down the troubled boy's face, until he finally pulled the thin sheet over his head, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Roxas awoke to a banging on his door.

"Damn Brat, wake up!"

The deranged woman scoffed.

"I'm going out."

Roxas sat up as he heard locks being unlatched, and clanks from heels go down the stairs. He jumped as the front door was slammed shut with an audible 'BANG'.

He rubbed his tear-stained face, and winced in pain as his stomach lurched. But forced himself to get up anyways, ignoring the possibility of him bleeding internally. Roxas had no other clothes than the ones on his back. So he just walked downstairs. The house was covered in every kind of illegal substance you could imagine, and alcohol bottles. He closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the horrid stench of pot that he despised so much. He opened the fridge hoping for there to be something, anything, to put inside his aching, growling stomach.

But there was nothing.

He explored the kitchen. Looking in places that one couldn't put food, and checking the same places he had just checked over again, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything the first time.

But there was nothing.

His stomach growled in displeasure. It hated this torture just as much as he did. Roxas had went hours, days, weeks, without food plenty of times. But it never turned out good. He usually ended up passing out, then getting abused for passing out. When it really wasn't his fault after all. _She's _the one who decided not to feed him.

Roxas looked at the clock, it was 7:00am, and he had exactly one hour to get to work. Knowing it would take him a good 45 minutes to get to the store he worked at, that happened to be all the way across town. He flew up the stairs as fast as he could with being injured.

Quickly undressing in the laundry room, and throwing his clothes into the washer. Then hopping into a freezing cold shower. It had been broken for as long as Roxas could remember. So long, that Roxas couldn't really remember the last time he had a nice, soothing, warm shower.

Roxas scrubbed himself with the used bar of soap, standing there, deep in thought, as he awaited the water to wash away the dirt, grim, and soap.

Roxas thought about how much his life truly sucked. But kept the thought of it being much worse, it being the only thing keeping him from hanging himself from the ceiling fan.

He snapped out of his daze, remembering he was probably going to be late for work at this rate. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he walked to the small laundry room. He threw his clothes in the dryer and leaned against it, as he waited.

"I know there's more. There has to be. There has to be more to my life. More than this. Anything."

_'The letter'_

Roxas gasped at both his thoughts, and the loud beeping noise coming from the dryer.

He quickly through his clothes on, after drying off, and ran down stairs. He searched the kitchen much like he had for food, but found no letter. On his expedition, he swiped a glance at the clock.

_'Shit! I'm so late!'_

Roxas, deciding to forget about the letter for now, knowing that money might just be a bit more important, he ran outside. Walking to the horribly untidy back yard, grabbing his checkerboard skateboard he's had since childhood, and raced away down the street to work.

* * *

The blonde arrived at work in the nick of time, racing to the back room where he found Hayner.

"You're late."

"I know, I know. I had a pretty rough night."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"...not really."

Roxas replied to the dirty blonde, as his stomach let out a very loud growl, begging to be fed. The dirty blonde chuckled at the bleach blonde.

"Here."

He handed Roxas a paper bag which read 'McDonald's' on it. Roxas' stomach growled again, as he looked at Hayner like he was an angel set from heaven.

"B-But I can't. It's your lunch..."

"Nah. I already ate. I got it for you. Oh, and, I switched shifts with you, so you have time to eat."

Roxas felt as if he would cry. This man, this man in front of him, if it wasn't for him, he would have never been able to survive in the hell they call life this long.

"Hayner...thank you."

He said as he wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, and squeezed him tight. Hayner blushed at this, not really use to the action.

"A-Anytime. Now go eat."

He said, pushing him away as he walked out, already missing the warmth of the other. Roxas sat down, and breathed in the Big Mac and fries. The blonde worked at the local Twilight Town grocery store, stocking shelves. Not exactly the best paying job in the world, but he made munny...which he never really got to keep once he walked into the doors of the prison in which he lived.

* * *

The slumbering brunette awoke most violently, as he heard screaming coming from down the hall.

"Sora! Sora! You fucking little ungrateful brat! Get your ass down here! NOW!"

Sora covered his ears at the loud noise, and felt fear strike over him as he heard footsteps coming closer and closer with each passing second. He let out a cry as his door was kicked open brutally.

"Are you deaf, bastard? You should know to come when I call you, you ungrateful little bitch!"

"I-I'm sorry I-I-"

The young brunette bashed his brain words words, anything to get him out of this situation. But he failed. Fear struck the boy again and a cry ripped it's way out of his throat, as the man grabbed him harshly and pulled him down the hall.

"Do you see this? This! Is a very fucking unclean house! Didn't I tell you to clean it before I got home!? Didn't I?!"

"...y-yes..."

Sora screamed, as he was slapped across the face.

"Then why didn't you do it!? Huh?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry! I was tired! P-Please, I-I'm sorry!"

"HA! Tired? You were 'tired'? Really. I give you a bed, a roof over your head, and all the thanks I get in return is an unclean house, and a whinny little asshole like you!"

Sora tried to get out of the grip of the other, but failed, as a fist gripped chocolate-brown locks tightly, and bashed his head into a wall. He tried to get up, he wanted to run. He wanted to escape this hell hole.

_'Someone...help...please'_

"No! S-Stop! P-P-Please! N-No!"

He cried and cried, but nothing stopped the monster that called himself his father. The man was a horrible man. He abused Sora ever since he was a child.

The boy continued to cry as the man kicked him over and over, and pain shot though Sora's whole entire body. He slowly felt himself lose control, as everything began to black out, and he lost consciousness.

"Stop! You are under arrest!"

He heard an unfamiliar voice echo though his mind, as the kicking stopped, but the pain still lingered. He tried to force his eyes open, but only managed to get them to obey slightly, he blinked a few times, seeing a man with a shiny badge walk out with the monster, and heard a soft female voice speak to him.

"Don't worry, kid. Everything's going to be okay. You're in good hands now."

Black began to twist and turn, and soon engulfed his everything like a flame into darkness, as he was lifted on a stretcher, and took to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Crystal clear blue eye's opened to a blindingly white ceiling.

"W-where am I?"

"Y-You're awake!"

A crying, spiky haired blonde, ran up to the brunette and hugged him. Followed by a just as spiky haired blackette. The blonde wiped away his tears, as he hugged and kissed a very confused Sora.

"U-Um, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but, w-who are you?"

The blonde snapped up straight, which made Sora jump a little. The blonde stranger merely laughed, and began to explain.

"I'm sorry! I suppose this is a little weird, isn't it?"

Sora simply nodded, not really knowing what else to do. Which made the strange pair chuckle at him.

"He's just as cute as I thought he'd be."

"Yeah. If not cuter!"

"Oh sweetie, stop it! You're embarrassing him!"

"Would you just tell him our names, please! I imagine he's pretty scared right now!"

"Oh, oh yes! Well. Sora, My name is Cloud, and this is my husband Zack, and why we're yo-"

"Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling today?"

A nurse covered in white walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"Um, f-fine. Thank you."

"So polite!"

"Shh! Cloud!"

"Alright, alright!"

The nurse giggled bubbly at the adorable couple, and the confused face of Sora.

"Well, Sora, I see you've met your new parents."

"My p-p-parents!?"

Sora gave a disbelieving and shocked look to the nurse, as she smiled sadly at him. Sora simply couldn't believe his ears. Did his head get hit THAT hard? Or maybe he died. Yup. That must be it.

"D-D-Did I...DIE!?"

Sora asked to no one in particular. Just in general, as the trio laughed at his question and horror stuck face.

"No! Heavens no! You didn't die, sweetheart. You barely escaped death, yes. But I promise you, you are very much alive. And the doctors here at Destiny Islands Professional Hospital and Clinic are taking good care of you. You are in good hands."

Sora cringed, as those words sent the painful memories of the previous night flooding back into the small brunettes head.

_'Don't worry, kid. Everything's going to be okay. You're in good hands now.'_

Sora shook, and held his head, as the unbearable pain began to invade him all over again

"Are you alright? Does it hurt? Where?"

"M-My h-head."

Sora managed to force out as he went very pale, and dizziness overcame him. The nurse quickly got up and inspected him, feeling his head, shoving random gadgets and things up his hospital gown, and down his throat. Sora felt the familiar feeling of him loosing control off himself, and darkness began to attack his mind again. He tried to reach for his aching stomach, but found himself unable to move. He looked down to not see himself restrained, so he tried again. Same results. He began to panic, as his whole body began to go numb, and he drifted into unconsciousness yet again.

"W-What's happening? What's wrong!"

"Doctors to room 715, stat! Code Red!"

"C-Code Red!? What's going on!"

"He's going into Epileptic Shock, and loosing consciousness fast. I need both of you to exit, and wait in the waiting rooms. I promise we will take excellent care of him. Please, sirs."

"W-What!? No! I'm staying right here!"

"Sir, please. We need room for the doctors."

"N-"

"Cloud, sweetie, come on."

Zake dragged the unwilling and terrified blonde out into the hall.

"Zake, I'm scared! W-What happened!?"

"Shh, baby. I'm not really sure, bu everything's going to be okay. I promise."

The raven soothed to blonde the best he could, as three doctors quickly ran into room 715. They worked to save the life of the young brunette, who was just allowed something that seamed impossible to ever reach his fragile fingers the day before; A chance.

* * *

It was almost midnight as the young blonde continued to stock soup onto the old, rusty shelves of the small local store.

"Hey dweeb, your shift ended about 20 minutes ago. Why are you still stocking things?"

"I only had about 30 cans left. I figured I go ahead and stock 'em."

That, and Roxas was in no hurry whatsoever to get home. If he could even call it that. Hayner sighed, as he leaned down and began to help the blonde finish the job.

"Your shift is over, too ya know. Why haven't you left yet?"

"'Cause I'm an idiot, and feel the need to help out little dorks like you."

The dirty blonde ruffled the bleached ones head in a joking manner, as Roxas flinched. But then relaxed into the touch. As Hayner finished up the last of the cans, he looked over to see the blonde sitting there, almost lifeless.

"Roxas? Hey, are you alright?"

The boy didn't answer. He just continued to sit there, staring at the ground. Hayner began to worry, as he looked the other over throughly, trying to find something that gave him reason to worry as much as he actually was, other than him not responding. Hayner's eyes wandered to the ground in front of the young blonde, and noticed a puddle of what looked like water. But, something in him told him it wasn't.

"...Roxas?"

The bleach blonde finally looked up at the dirty blonde. Tears streaming from the deep blue orbs, filled with sadness. Hayner felt his heart sink. He never would have wished to see the image he was was looking at right now. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the younger leaned over, and rested his head in the crook of Hanyer's neck. The boy blushed crimson at the sudden action.

"R-Rox, I'm sorry I called you those names, that was horrible, please forgive me! I-I'm so-"

"Hayner?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"...I don't want to go home."

Hayner's face was the empitimy of dumbfounded. Roxas had never really talked about his life outside of work, even if Hayner asked. It was beyond Hayner why he wouldn't want to go home.

"Why not?"

"..."

"Hey, Rox?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You can stay at my place tonight, if you really wanted to."

"W-What did you say?"

"I said that you could stay over at my apartment. I wouldn't mind."

"Really, Hayner?"

"Really."

"I...I think I 'd like that."

The pair ended up at Hayner's apartment as planned. Where The dirty blonde made the bleach blonde a make-shift bed on the floor. Where Roxas eventually got lonely, and climbed into Hayner's bed, after checking if it was okay with Hayner first of course, which the dirty blonde simply couldn't say no to. Where somehow, the two ended up falling asleep in each others arms. Where the feelings hiding expert felt inevitably happy, and the troubled soul felt the first bit of peace he's ever felt.

* * *

**Well I hope you guy's enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll hopefully right more soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**NinjaChan97**


	2. The Key to the Door of Destiny

**Warning: This is yaoi. Which means a story about either two boy's in love, or doing very naughty things are ahead. Viewer desecration advised. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or McDonald's for that matter. Thank you. All rights to respected owners.**

**Author Note: Please forgive me for any mispellings or grammar errors! This was a bit rushed because I've been busy lately. Enjoy!**

**Summary: In modern-day society if you are different, then you get shunned. Twins Sora and Roxas are no exception. Separated a birth, longing for their other half, and abused all their lifes. Does the world hold anything for them? Are they just freaks like they are told? KHAOG is a place where all the 'oddballs' go. A place where they allowed to live in peace, without being picked on or pushed down, a place for them to make friends, and meet people just like them. What will KHAOG do for the twins?**

* * *

Hayner awoke to a sleeping blonde snuggled to his chest. He almost died right then and there. What did Hayner ever do to deserve something as adorable as Roxas?

_'How did this happen anyways?'_

Roxas stirred and shifted, cuddling even closer to the dirty blonde. Who simply couldn't hold back his blush as the face of the younger got closer and closer to his neck, breathing heavily on him. Hayner attempted to control himself, as he decided to look around the room, and ignore the bleach blonde as best he could. His eyes wandered over the corner of his room, where he found a small twin sized mattress, a blanket, and pillows on the ground.

_'That's right.'_

Hayner thought, as memories of last night flooded back in his head. He remembered cans of soup, shelf stacking, the horrible image of Roxas crying, and himself offering the crying boy a night at his house.

_'Why wouldn't he want to go home, though? It still doesn't make sense to me.'_

Hayner pondered, as he decided to make that his new goal. He was going to try to get something out of the boy, anything, but not push him. He'd never want to harm Roxas, or push him away. That's the complete opposite of what he wanted to do.

As Hayner continued to think of strategies and plans, something bright, and blinking caught his eye.

"Oh yeah. What time is it?"

The older of the two leaned over the younger a bit, to see the flashing alarm clock better.

"It's already about 10:00am. I should probably get up and make breakfast or something."

The feelings hiding expert went to push the small boy off him gently, so that he could get up.

Finding that the other highly disliked the action, feeling empty as his warmth began to fade away. Roxas felt around for that warmth, but couldn't find it. He was still asleep, and didn't really know what he was doing. All he knew, is that he wanted that warm, safe feeling back. And he wanted it now.

Hayner stopped, as he felt a tugging at his hand. He turned around to see the younger one, still sleeping, but tugging at his hand trying to get him back in bed. Hayner's heart fluttered at the action, as he allowed Roxas to pull him, so that he was sitting on the bed. He sat there while the other still held his hand and began to stir slightly. Hayner couldn't believe this. He had the cutest blonde in town, in **his** bed. His. Should he really pass up an opportunity like this?

"H-Hayner."

Hayner jumped as he heard a voice that didn't belong to him ring though the room. He looked down, only to see the boy still asleep.

"He must be talking in his sleep."

Hayner was convinced that this meant nothing. Nothing at all. And was set on the fact that he needed to be downstairs, making breakfast for the two. Nothing more. As Hayner went to get up, something pulled him back down. He stumbled back onto the bed, as he was tugged harshly. He looked up, to see a still sleeping blonde, trying with all his might to get him to stay in this bed. Hayner admired the young one. Loving the way his hair flowed naturally, all spiked up, and swished to one side. How his face was one of an angels, so soft, and innocent looking. His skin was slightly tanned, but still pale, just like his body was slightly muscular, yet Hayner doubted that the blonde ever beat someone up.

And lastly; His eyes. They were the most astonishingly beautiful thing Hayner had ever laid his eyes on. His eyes were as deep blue as the sea itself. In fact, Hayner at numerous occasions in his lifetime working with the bleach blonde, had thought that they actually were the ocean. Hayner was brought out of his thoughts, as he felt a hand on his chest. The blonde had gotten hold of his shirt this time, and was pulling at it much like he had Hayner's hand. Hayner debated weather he should be doing this. After all, this is a sleeping Roxas, not an awake one. For all Hayner knew, he could be dreaming of some girl, and was trying to get her to cuddle with him. Hayner was about to push the young blonde off, as he heard him speak again.

"Please...H-Hayner"

The blonde said, as low as a whisper. Hayner froze, not believing his ears.

It didn't really take the dirty blonde long to climb into the bed, and wrap his arms around the sun-kissed body after that. They continued to cuddle closer and closer, as Hayner felt himself falling asleep yet again, and Roxas began to fall into a deeper slumber. They drifted off, as Hayner let out his last words before losing the mind game he and sleep played.

"Screw breakfast."

* * *

Roxas awoke to the empty feeling that he felt every day of his life. But remembered that he once felt warm and safe. But, where did the warmth and safety go? He sat up in Hayner's bed, stretching, and examining the Forrest green colored room. It was quite nice. Far better than his white, dull, hell hole. Roxas could hear the loud sound of a television from downstairs, so he wandered down the steps to find Hayner.

The Dirty blonde was sitting on the couch, deep in thought, as the News played on TV.

"Good morning."

Roxas said, as Hayner jumped, not realizing he had woken up.

"Oh, Morning. Sleep well?"

Roxas nodded up and down, as he sat next to the deep thinker, curious as to what was so interesting about the News.

"So what's going on?"

Hayner sighed.

"There's been another shooting."

The two lived in a very sketchy part of town. So it wasn't all that surprising to hear there had been something like a robbery, gang fight, or shooting. Roxas listened intently to the talking box as the brunette New's lady explained what had happened.

"There has been a shooting on Sunset Hill in Twilight Town, police have reason to believe that a gang was evolved, particularly the well know gang known as 'Organization XIII'."

The spokeswoman told the viewers, in her ever so serious, yet concerned for the safety of Twilight Town voice. Roxas leaned closer to the TV, wanting to know more about the situation.

_'I've heard that name before. But where...?"_

"The victim, is a 30 year old woman. Police have allowed us to share her records with you. She in the past has been charged with stealing, usage of illegal substances, sexual abuse of a minor, and child abuse. Here is a picture of the victim."

Roxas' eye's grew wide as his body was frozen to the seat. He felt himself go clammy, his palms began to sweat, as his heart beat a mile a minute.

_'That...that's...'_

"Hey Roxas, are you okay?"

Roxas snapped out of his daze as the TV went black.

"Hayner! Turn it back on!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"The...the woman."

"The chick who got shot? What about her?"

Roxas swallowed the hard lump in his throat, that he hadn't noticed before. He could trust Hayner...right?

"S-She's...my mom."

The room went silent as Hayner bashed his brain for words. Hayner could feel himself go very pale, as he processed what Roxas had just told him. He had no idea what to say or do.

"Hayner?"

"Huh?"

"The TV. You promised."

"O-Oh, yeah. A-Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Hayner turned the TV back on as promised. But didn't really pay much attention to the box. His full attention was on a certain little blonde sitting next to him. Hayner watched him closely, as Roxas watched the TV with a very serious expressionist on his face.

"We have come to the conclusion that the victim was having an affair with the leader of Organization XIII, and the leader wasn't to happy about it. Be on the look out for any members of the gang, they are armed and very dangerous. Lock your doors and windows, and stay inside. If you see anyone with an 'X' tattoo, dial 911 immediately. Stay safe Twilight Town. This is Reporter Yuna Yakamori, Twilight Town News."

Roxas felt many things right now. But most of all; Freedom. He was free. Free from the hell, free from the abuse and harsh words, and most of all, free from _her._

"Roxas...?"

"Hayner, I'm leaving."

Roxas got up suddenly and headed for the door.

"B-But wait! Where are you going?"

"To hell."

"WHAT!?"

"...My house."

"Oh, um, wait. What? No! Roxas! I'm coming with you!"

Hayner yelled as he followed the mysterious young blonde outside. Where Roxas grabbed his skateboard, and the headed to the center of Roxas' torture all these years.

* * *

"So...this is where you live."

"Wrong. Well...right. But wrong. This is where I got tortured day by day by that damn woman."

"What? Roxas, what in the hell are you talking about? Look, ever since you told me that was your mom that got shot, I've been really confused. And no you're saying she tortured you?"

Roxas sighed as he walked upstairs.

"Come on."

Hayner followed him, as he took him to his room and showed him what he was talking about. Hayner walked in, noticing the very suspicious padlocks on the door, and how dull and boring the room was. But most of all, that the window was boarded up, not allowing any sunlight in.

"Roxas...?"

Hayner didn't know what to think. He looked around the room, taking notice that along with the suspicious locks, window, and generally boring vibe the room gave off, he realized that there wasn't an actual bed. Instead, there was a very torn up looking mattress, with a basic sheet, and pillow, in place of a sturdy comforting bed like his own.

"This is it. My room. As you can see, it's no better than the rest of the house. Torn, ragged, dull, boring, hell. My hell. Welcome to my hell, Hayner."

"Roxas, what do you mean? Didn't your mom take care of you? Why are you living in a place like this?"

"Ha, did she take care of me? She's the one who did this to me! She was stupid when she was younger and had me at 14, then decided to be an amazing mom and abuse me my whole life. She took away everything I loved, Hayner. My sunlight, my music, my clothes, but most of all, my other half."

"What do you mean by 'other half'?"

"I have a twin. We're fraternal, too. But he got shipped off to my so called dad, who's just as much of a monster as my so called mother. I haven't seen him in 11 years."

Roxas' began to get very sad at the thought of his beloved twin. He missed him so much. He wondered over to his closet, reaching down in the very bottom, opening a secret compartment, and pulled out a small, cardboard box. About the size of a deck of cards. He opened it, pulling out a picture, and a necklace. He smiled at the picture, and held the necklace tightly in his hand.

_'The letter'_

Roxas gasped, scaring Hayner who was still trying to process everything he had been told. Roxas ran down the stairs to the kitchen, hoping his destiny would still be there. Hayner, although a bit out of it and dizzy from all the drama, ran downstairs after Roxas. Finding him in the kitchen, searching frantically.

"Roxas? What are you doing now?"

"Looking for something! Help me find a piece of paper that has 'KHAOG' on it!"

Hayner, although not really understanding what was going on, decided to help his friend. They searched and searched as the small bleach blond boy began to loose his patients and hopes.

"Ugh! Where is it?"

"I don't know. Where else could it be?"

"Nowhere! It has to be in here somewhere! Unless she burned it or something! Damn. It's over. Everything."

"Roxas, calm down. Everything's going to be okay. We'll find it."

Roxas sank to the kitchen floor, and grabbed handfuls of his luscious hair. He was convinced that everything was over before it even began. Hayner hating to see his friend in this state, continued to look for the piece of paper that his friend wanted so badly. Hayner searched and searched, but found nothing. He began to panic as Roxas' head sank lower and lower, and he became the defection of depression.

Hayner leaned against the marble counter, loosing hope as well. He looked in the opposite direction of his friend, not wanting him to be in the state he was in. Wanting nothing more than to cheer his beloved blonde up, and make him smile. As Hayner looked at nothingness, far to deep in his thoughts to actually pay attention. He noticed something white sticking out a trash can. He walked over to examine, and there it sat.

"Roxas."

The depressed blonde looked up at his friend, as a new love for the dirty blonde began to grow from that moment on. This is it. This is everything.

"H-Hayner?"

The boy jumped a good five feet in the air, and squeezed the shocked friend of his tightly. As the shocked one turned into the not so shocked, hugging back type.

"I love you, Hayner!"

"Uh..Love you, too."

Roxas took the letter out of the elders hand, and began to read, while Hayner tried very hard to control his blush.

* * *

Dear Mr. Roxas Strife,

You have been chosen to attend Kingdom Hearts Academy for the Oddly Gifted.

We do hope that you try to attend our school in which you will:

Meet people just like you, Learn to control your Odd Gift(s), Learn to use your Odd Gift(s) for good, Make friends, Find people who understand you, Live in a welcoming and comforting environment where others accept you, get a basic education, as well as an eduction in your Odd Gift(s), and any other gifts you may have.

We do hope to see you soon, and watch you grow as you go through High school and possibly College here at Kingdom Hearts Academy for the Oddly Gifted.

Until then,

_Headmaster Xemnas_

* * *

Roxas shook in excitement and intisapation. While Hayner again was very confused, and didn't know what was going on.

"So what's this letter about?"

"This letter is my everything. I've been accepted to Kingdom Hearts Academy for the Oddly Gifted. Do you know what this means, Hayner?"

"No. I haven't known what any of this means this entire time."

"This, this letter here, is my ticket out of this place! Out of this town, out of my nightmare, out of hell! Hayner, I can do what I've wanted to do ever since I was old enough to understand I could get away from my horrible bitch of a mom! I'm...I'm...free."

Roxas slowly began to lose all the excitement and calm down. He hopped on top of the counter, and pulled a priceless thinking face.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About...?"

"Should...should I do this?"

"What? Leave, and go to this school?"

"Y-Yeah."

Hayner grew sad as he imagined life without the young blonde, that he loved dearly. Hayner simply couldn't bear the thought. But, if this is what was best for Roxas, and he was happy, he would manage. As long as Roxas was happy; he was happy.

"What do you mean 'should you go'? Of course you should! Roxas, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, that you can't pass up. That is, if this is what you want?"

"I-I mean. I think I'd like to go. I don't really have much to leave, so that's not a problem. It's just, w-what about my job? Or what if I don't like it there? But most of all, what about...you?"

Hayner felt his heart soar at the fact that Roxas was worried about him. That's it, Hayner was going to make sure his friend got to this school, and was happy with his life. He could get use to life without Roxas, he may not like it, but he could get use to it. Besides...the bleached blond was _thinking_ about him after all. Could Hayner really let the small boy pass up something like this, just for him? No.

Hayner hopped up on the counter with his best friend, and put his arm around him. Swearing that he saw a slight pink come to Roxas' cheeks. But, chose to ignore that for now.

"Roxas, you can't worry about me. I'm be fine! Really, like I said, this is a once in a life time opportunity, that you can not pass up. If this is gonna make you happy. You should do it. But remember, if anything goes bad, and let's say you don't like it there. My doors always open for you. Oh, and don't worry about the job. I'm sure you can find other shelf stacking jobs, soup boy."

Hayner comforted the boy giving his soft locks a good ruffle. Roxas felt on top of the world right now. Hayner really was a good friend. One he would have to keep, for sure.

"Thanks Hayner."

"No problem, kiddo."

The two boys sat on the counter, watching time go by, and the sunset outside from the kitchen window. The young blondes could feel their bonds getting stronger, and their friendship growing. While the not so troubled soul was beginning to enjoy the feeling of peace, and could feel his life completely turning around as excitement coursed threw him from his toes to his finger tips.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! More chapters to come.**

**Until next time,**

**NinjaChan97**


	3. No One Can Feel Your Pain

Doctors and nurses worked hard trying to save the poor unfortunate boy laying on the cold metal table. Blood was taken, research was done, tests had results, cuts and bruises were treated, and doctors worried, as the brunette remained unconscious.

A worried spiky haired blonde paced and paced the waiting room, as a just as worried and spiky haired blackette watched.

"Sweetie, you must calm down."

"I can't Zack! Sora is in there passed out with the possibility of something horrible happening to him, while I'm out here with no answers!"

"Cloud, please, just come here."

"N-"

"Cloud, I need you. I'm just as worried as you are. Please."

The latter pleaded as the blonde looked up to see a horrid face he never wished to see.

"Oh Zack! I'm so sorry."

Zack was a very sensitive human being. Even though he looked as if he would snap your neck if you did as much as looked at him the wrong way, he was very kind and loving. He often was the one in need of the most comfort at times like these. The pacer walked over to his distressed love, sitting in his lap, as he proceeded to comfort him.

"Hey Zack?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you really think everything's going to be okay? T-That Sora will be fine? A-And that..."

Zack sat up straight, placing his fingers under Cloud's chin, lifting it up ever so gently.

"And what?"

"That...he'll like us?"

Clouds head drifted out of his love's grasp, as tears came to his eyes.

"Babe?"

"Y-Y-Yeah?"

Tears escaped the blondes eyes, streaming down his porcelain features that Zack loved. The blackette's heart continued to sink, as he attempted to comfort the love of his life.

"Listen to me, I promise everything's going to be alright. Really. I know right now that seems a little impossible, but things will look up. And dear?"

"W-What?"

Zack pulled Cloud's face up to his again, and quickly peaked the soft, sweet, lips that rested there.

"I have a feeling Sora will love us."

They sat in the waiting room chair, intertwined, comforting one another. Cloud's arms around his beloved's waist, Zack's face resting in the crook of his world's neck, as he took in the sweet smell that was simply Cloud.

"Sirs?"

They almost caused potential damage to their spins, as they snapped up quickly.

"Are you the parents to the boy in room 217?"

"Y-Yes, we are. What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"Sir please calm down."

"I will as soon as to tell he if my boy is alright!"

"Y-Yes sure."

"Cloud, don't be so aggressive, dear."

"Zack?"

"...yes?"

"Be quiet."

"Yes dear."

"Well! Is he alright?"

"W-Well...um...yes."

Relief filled both boys as they squeezed each other tighter.

"...and no."

"E-Excuse me? What's the 'no' part mean? Is Sora alright!?"

"He's fine, I promise you. But...there are some difficulties I'm afraid."

"What do you mean by 'difficulties'?"

"Sirs, there is no easy way to say this."

The young nurse said, as he sat across from the two.

"Because of the number of horrible injuries that Sora has, we unfortunately keep having set-backs. We fix one problem, like for example the injuries to his stomach, and new injuries occur, like the ones from his head. We are trying to fix as many injuries as we can at a time, but old injuries that weren't treated to a full extent are resurfacing. We have reason to believe it's from all the abuse that Sora has had to suffer through all these years. From what I understand, he's lived with his birth father ever since the age of 5 when his mother and father divorced. That's 10 years worth of abuse that we have to treat. Please understand, we are doing our absolute best, Sirs."

The spiky haired parents sat there listening to every word the nurse had to say, as sadness overcame them.

"I-I see. We...understand."

"But please nurse, we need you to understand that we need Sora. Please, take good care of him. We wouldn't know what to do if we knew that our dear boy was gone before we even got a chance to watch him grow!"

"I understand. I promise you both, we are taking good care of him. But there's one more thing..."

"Yes nurse? What is it?"

"You see, in order for us to treat every single one of Sora's injuries. We need him to stay here quite a while."

"Yes, we know, you are welcome to keep him as long as you wish."

"Thank you. But, please let me finish."

Both Cloud and Zack shut their mouths, paying close attention to the nurse with all the answers.

"Unfortunately, because of the grave number of injuries, we must have Sora in a state of complete coöperation."

Both men nodded, showing that they somewhat understood.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that...we've had to put Sora in a coma."

* * *

Cloud brushed a few stray hairs out of the unconscious boy's face, as tears continued to flood.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry, S-Sora. If only we could h-have found you s-sooner."

He continued to cry as he watched Sora's chest move up and down, and his face remain ever so peaceful. Zack pulled Cloud close to his chest, as he wrapped his arms protectively around him.

"Shh, remember what I said earlier? Everything's g-going to be ok-kay."

"How can y-you say that Z-Zack! Because t-that's really h-hard for me to b-believe at a t-time like this!

The blonde replied heatedly as he snuggled closer into his just as upset husband.

"Cloud?"

"W-What!?"

"Remember the night I gave this to you?"

He asked while playing with the golden band around the blondes ring finger.

"How could I f-forget?"

"Do you remember the promise I made you? I promised, that I would always be there for you. Even in the darkest of hours, when everything seems to be tumbling into a dark never-ending hole, I promised I would fix all those problems. Which you replied with?"

"Your very dreamy Zack, but don't say stupid things like that. You can't fix all of my problems. But you sure do make them a hell of a lot easier to deal with. Boy have you proved me wrong..."

"And I'll continue to be dreamy, say stupid things, and prove you wrong 'till the day I die."

"Anyways Romeo, what was the point of rehashing all of that? To rub it in my face that I was wrong?"

"Not exactly, although I will admit I love it when I'm right. The reason I brought it up, was because you needed to hear it. You need to be reminded that I'll always be there for you, and I'll fix all your problems, love."

"Oh, Zack."

"I'm going to fix this, and everything's going to be okay. I promise."

They looked into each others eyes lovingly, as their lips met, and they shared a soft, gentle, kiss.

"U-Um Sirs?"

They looked up to see the same nurse from before.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to treat some more of Sora's injuries, and visiting hours are over I'm afraid."

"R-Right sorry about that."

"Goodbye, Sora. I'll see you tomorrow."

The blonde retreated to the door, before the tears returned.

Zack leaned down close to the comatose brunette, as he placed a gentle kiss upon the smooth tan forehead.

"Stay strong, kiddo."

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, the next one should be longer. Thank you for reading! More chapters coming soon. Promise!**

**NinjaChan97**


	4. Looking Up

"How about this one?" Hayner asked as he held up a blue and gray flannel shirt.

Roxas' face scrunched up into one of deep thought. He slowly ran his eyes up and down the fabric before him as gears turned in his head. Hayner couldn't help but feel amused at how much thought he was putting into something as simply as a shirt.

"Come on, Rox. It's a flannel shirt not a marriage proposal!"

The bleach blonde glared playfully at Hayner as he grabbed a few more clothing items to try on. After finding Roxas' acceptance letter to KHAOG Hayner decided to do a bit of snooping around, which is when he found a jar of money in Roxas' mother's room. It had nearly five hundred dollars in it.

_'What's left of my savings after she bought her pot...'_

Roxas sighed as he continued shopping for some new clothes to take to his new school. Soon, ending up in the dressing room where Hayner simply had to have a say in what he bought.

_'This should be fun...hopefully.'_

* * *

Roxas was now in his old, worn-out room, packing up all his new things he and Hayner bought so he could leave tomorrow. Clothes first, then things like a toothbrush and toothpaste, his shoes and hair products following soon after. After checking off the checklist he had made in his head, he zipped up his suitcase and sat it on the ground. He sighed while brushing off any dust that had found it's way onto him.

'_Now...is there anything I'm forgetting...'_

His head popped up as he slowly made his way to his bedroom door, shutting it, making sure not to disturb Hayner. Quickening his actions he crawled into his closet. Digging around a bit, he finally found what he was looking for. Grabbing a small box under the floorboard, he pulled it into his lap, slowly lifting the lid.

He reaching inside the box, pulling out it's belongings.

"I can't forget about these..."

Resting in his palms were a small silver chain necklace and worn photo taken at least ten years ago. Roxas looked down at the photo as tears began welling up in his crystal eyes. In the photo were two small boys; about the age of five. They looked like any other children you'd see running around outside. Except, they were very similar looking, the only true difference being their hair and slight difference in eye color. In fact; they were so similar that one might mistake them for,

"Twins..."

The blonde boy whispered as he gripped the necklace in his hands even tighter, tears streaming down his face. In the middle of the silver chain he squeezed, rested a black heart. Which in the very center of the heart was a keyhole...without a key.

Roxas felt about as empty as the black heart most days. How he wished to find his other half.

"Hey Roxas, you ready to go back to my place?"

Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard his friends voice boom from downstairs.

"Y-Yeah! I'll be down in just a minute!"

Roxas couldn't help but stutter, it was a horrible habit he had picked up over the years that mostly happened when he was either upset, scared, or nervous. He wasn't too sure which one he was at the moment...perhaps all three. He quickly stood and walked over to his mattress. Box, chain, and picture in hand. He carefully hooked the chain around his neck, letting it fall onto his slim chest. As he went to put the photo in the box where it belonged, he heard a small rattling sound coming from it. He looked down in the box to find something he had forget long ago. A small, silver, sharp looking, blood stained, pain causing, additive, razor blade.

"A...razor? M-My...razor."

Roxas quickly shoved the picture inside the box atop the razor, closing the lid as he heard the door creak open.

"Need any help?" Hayner appeared, grinning slightly.

"U-U-Uh...sure...that w-would be nice. Thanks."

* * *

_'Boy has today been a long day...' _

Roxas thought to himself as he curled up into a tight ball next to his slumbering friend. He listened intently to Hayner's steady breathing as he watched his chest move up and down slowly.

Honestly, Roxas was scared shitless about leaving for his new school tomorrow. He actually finished High School a whole three years early seeing as he was very smart. So he wasn't really worried about classes, besides, there were suppose to be some type of 'Oddly Gifted' classes right? That baffled Roxas to no end. He had no idea what 'Odd Gifts' were and certainly didn't know he had them.

"Guess I'll find out tomorrow." He whispered as he felt sleep capturing him, and a warm pair of arms sneak there way around his waist.

* * *

**Yeah so basically this is kinda...filler. I'm sorry guys, I just felt so bad about not posting anything anymore! I'm sorry that I suck. _**

**Let me know if you somewhat liked it, though. I'd appreciate it. You're sweet comments make me want to continue to write. 3**

**~NinjaChan97**


End file.
